


ANTI

by AliciaAmbani



Category: Lucifer (TV), Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Anal Sex, Angel Sex, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Control Issues, Cowgirl Position, Daggers, Dark Fantasy, Dead People, Deal with a Devil, Demons, Devils, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominatrix, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Gouging, F/M, Fights, Gore, Horror, Impulse Control, Knifeplay, Lucifer Feels, Multiple Orgasms, POV Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Police, Psychological Horror, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Scary, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Violence, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Surgery, Urban Fantasy, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaAmbani/pseuds/AliciaAmbani
Summary: {18+} Sexy and psychotic take form of Anti. The nefarious, malicious, demon slipped from the grasp of Lucifer, she abhored the chains of control and fell to the grounds of Earth. The force of infatuation hypnotises her to the face of pain where she manipulates, possesses and plants traces of demon. On a spree of sex, drugs, murder and manipulation she finds a force of light that makes out to be more than expected.Anti made a deal with the Devil: In exchange for life in Earth she's to send souls to Lucifer's kingdom.---------------------------------------------------------------------"ℑ 𝔴𝔞𝔰 𝔠𝔯𝔢𝔞𝔱𝔢𝔡 𝔣𝔯𝔬𝔪 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔥𝔢𝔞𝔯𝔱 𝔬𝔣 ℌ𝔢𝔩𝔩, 𝔪𝔬𝔲𝔩𝔡𝔢𝔡 𝔣𝔯𝔬𝔪 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔥𝔞𝔫𝔡𝔰 𝔬𝔣 𝔏𝔲𝔠𝔦𝔣𝔢𝔯 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔪𝔬𝔡𝔦𝔣𝔦𝔢𝔡 𝔦𝔫 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔟𝔞𝔱𝔱𝔩𝔢 𝔞𝔤𝔞𝔦𝔫𝔰𝔱 𝔊𝔬𝔡!"
Relationships: Mazikeen (Lucifer TV) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> listen to https://youtu.be/MwToTZc9qOk while reading this

Dispatch flickered through about a trigger signal east of town: an abandoned fishing warehouse. Nothing lives here, the whole place freaked John out. It was a ghost town, family-less homes surrounded the bay, all connected by gravel road which crunched under the tires. The place riddled of rotten timber and glass. The night sky kissed the waters which settled calm among the rocky shores, the shadowed town twisted among the fingers of vines and trees. Electricity cut from the town which meant John had to rely on his car's headlights to journey.

"For fuck sake, who would be out here sending signals?" John's worn, emerald, eyes hovered over the broken homes, all sponged by darkness.

"Electricity's out so whoever it was, aint nobody from here," Tex was mesmerised by the condition the homes were in, some were contained in perfect order and others disfigured and rotten: windows shattered and raided, furniture poured into the front gardens. "Just gotta get this done, I'm not getting shredded by some chainsaw psychotic"

They drove against the edge of town, following the gravel towards the harbouring docks. They stepped out of the pearl sedan when the rustic warehouse came into view, the building beckoned beside a muddy Sunday market. The sudden night chill tickled John's nose and neck, hairs rose on his arms as he searched for his torch. The light beamed through the darkness, Tex drew a last stretch, specks of splattered stars shun against the velvet sky and the moon shot in a silver glow. The whisper of wind grazed Tex's rough hands, the Albanian man clasped them together, drawing warm breaths into them. They started towards the iron building. 

Whistles of wind pierced through Tex's ears, the building's unstable structure screeched in the power of mother nature's strong force outside- _When did it get so windy?_ John and Tex creeped through the narrow halls: flooded in shallow sea water, the stench of mould clogged John's lungs. Behind him, Tex's eyes grew in boiling fear, his body shaking from the eerie, melencholy accents of the building. Tex had never been to a place like this, he hated it. Tex could feel the cold shadows behind him, there was no light and it scared him. "What the hell?" John pointed

Tex's heart pumped through his chest, never wanting to hear such horrid words in a time like this. He was frozen in fear when he saw the cold words written in red paint: 'leave now'. _BANG!_ before they could think anymore about it, behind them, the door closed against the strong winds, making Tex jump. The sound echoed through the cold building, vibrating inside his chest, Tex's heart felt like it was about to explode. His hands became numb and his breath became ragged and short. Drops of water fell on John's face, and he lowered his torch, reaching to wipe it clean. Tex drew a sharp inhale and fell back into the wall, behind him, which felt slimy and wrong- which he avoided to question.

"J-j-john" Tex pointed at the ground. John's eyes slowly wavered to the ground beneath them, the colour of maroon red- _blood_. It flooded the hall and John's heart dropped, thumped in his ears. The liquid stained their boots, John cursed under his breath and Tex could feel his body beading in sweat, his heart pounded from boiling fear, his hands growing numb. _How could there be so much blood?! Where did this come from!_

John groaned, liquid kept dripping onto his face. Tex's eyes grew in John's torch, his brown eyes pierced at the blood that he drew from John's face. Both heads shot up to the ceiling, the light illuminated 6 bodies suspended from it: stitched with different limbs and intestines, some missing noses and arms, 5 all clustered together, arms and legs twisting onto each other. The closest body was tied on the horizontal beams, the rubbery insides spilled and hung on a thread attatched to its exposed spine, from the collar bone to across the hips, organs hung decoratively, dripping fresh blood. The eyes of the woman were dug, the raw flesh behind was all that remained, hanging like yolk, but still the coursing streak of terror froze on her face. _Where are her eyes?! WHERE ARE THEY?!_ Whatever they were dealing with is more than a murderer, they're absolutely fucking insane. 

Tex gagged, the acidic taste of lunch stung the back of his throat. His head throbbed, the revolting bodies crept through his mind like sharp needles, the image haunting and sickening. John drew several chesty coughs as the mouldy stench grew above him.

"This is fucking sick!" John spat

Tex held his shaking hands, unable to move, his eyes bulging from his head "what are we going to do?" 

John felt the sickening sour smell coat the back of his throat, and before reaching for the radio clicked onto his left shoulder, a scream of a child screeched through the hall. John's instant reaction was to start towards the sound: he took a heavy breath and creeped towards the echo, gun and torch in hand. Tex trudged behind hesitantly, knowing well not to question his sergeant's proceedings, nervously drawing his pistol ready to shoot. 

It took a while for John to realise that the liquid slipping on his arms, chest and face was his own. Sweat beaded both faces as heat weirdly sprouted from thin air, startling Tex. The waves of heat slapped the officers, their cheeks flushed in a deep pink as they got closer to the cries of a young girl. 

The officers stopped beside an industrial door that hid the origins of the screaming voice. Their body's shaking, hands gripping tightly on their pistols at the ready. Tex eyed John, sweat glistening down his face, eager and impatient to pass through. John pressed his ear against the silver door, closing his eyes and focusing on the sounds on the other side. The slightest ringing of chains tenderly whispered from the other side- John made no hesitation to break through the door. 

An open space. Dark. Silent. As they walked in, John was the first to feel the warmth of the roaring fire on the opposite side of the room, the right side of his body balmed in a tingling hot sensation as the other dipped into the shadows of cold nothingness. Tex followed behind, stopping at his left, his breath irregular and shuffled through his notrils. 

A man, Tex thought, probably skinny with a few hounds to eat away at the flesh of the victims. He imagined the criminal older with experience in a mental ward: dark and abusive childhood perhaps, making things up in his mind to distract himself. 

John furrowed his brows in confusion and disbelief, his nose twitched from the strong metallic stench of bitter rotton bodies laid upon them. Hundreds. All different races, shapes and ages mounted together to form a mountain of carcass, limbs ripped and sewn back together, white flesh tenderly exposed from pink as the hot flames ate away at their skin. The abnormal disfunction of the bodies twsited and folded over themselves, bones contorted and ripped from the rippling flesh roasting in the unusually hot fire behind them, crimson blood thickened and pooled around. Although the flames were all that was audible, John could hear the screeching screams of the people as their faces froze in terror. The artistic butchery portrayed a significant throne of power, everything placed mindfully by the mastermind sitting carelessly on top of it all. 

Tex's half drawn eyes laid steadily on the figure, lips parted and drooping in a shocking and revolting manner, his low breathing caused a trigger in his stomach as he retched creamy fluid. John stood still, mesmerised by the feminine figure. John questioned himself if what he was seeing could possibly be a woman, how could a woman do all this? As it realised the presence of the officers, it dissappeared into the mountain of carcasses, John fired and missed as he attempted to shoot the head of the dark hooded figure. 

"This is police!" John screamed

Before he knew it, a clicking of fast footsteps rocketed towards the officers, slapping the guns from their hands, the torch flew across the room and a veil of black smoke trailed the sound of staggered footsteps. Tex could hear the hammering beats of his heart pulsing through his ears and mouth, the eerie tension numbed his feet and hands, his blood ran cold and his body detatched from itself, paralysed in fear. John's muscles tensed, hands shook and hairs raised on his arms, it took him a while to process the situation around him and whether if this was a dream. Both stood speechless and scared. From this, John knew one thing: there was no child. 

The figure dragged a body from the pile, it flopped onto the crimson floor. This one had its brain cleanly hollowed from its husk and an eye was removed from its lid, dangling into the pool of blood that leveled the ground. The figure's bloody printed fingers bent the body's left leg backwards until the snap of bone revoltingly resonated through the room, spiking against the olive skin. The figure was armoured with a single silver dagger and viciously stabbed around the top of the knee, under the knee and around. Thick streams of blood escaped, and the figure stood, planting a foot on the chest and holding the leg in front. 

Tex started whimpering, _nononononono_ he forced his eyes shut. 

The leg twisted, crunches and cracks, slushes and blobs was all Tex could hear. The figure pulled and bent the calf from the leg. Tex stood still like the steel beams that supported this building, itching to move and run as fast as he could out of here- but he couldn't, his body rooted to the spot. 

Psychotic and revolting was all John could describe it. Disgust creased John's face, fear chased his heart and realisation struck his mind. 

They weren't getting out. 

John started to cry, salty tears streamed down his face, "Let us go! We have families!" John pleaded, hoping that somehow he'd be able to escape "we won't tell anyone of this!"

The fear inside Tex overflowed as the cries of his Sergeant- an experienced Officer, forced him to mention his family, knowing they didn't have a chance to escape alive. 

The feminine figure looked over her shoulder and then in a blink, was gone. John's eyes took a moment to process, _WHERE DID SHE GO?!_ A trail of black smoke graced around him, he frightfully followed it, finding Tex beside him in the claws of the figure. They were both shaking, John's heavy eyes felt a tingling rage as tears fell from his chin. 

"Holy shit, no no no no," John cried "STOP! Please!" 

He started towards Tex who was still in the grasp of the woman, "He's just a boy!"

She held him with one hand on his forehead and the other on his neck, her index finger jewelled in a silver claw that traced Tex's chin. She was indistinguishable as her body was plastered in a mixture dark clothing and blood. As John moved, the woman dragged Tex backwards, into the shadows, tracing into the sensitive flesh. 

John could now only see her dark face beside Tex's held head. He struggled in the woman's grasp, his legs kicking and arms slashing trying to untie himself. John tightly closed his eyes, trying to imagine himself on an island far away with his family... this was all a dream. 

"Help--" Tex was cut off, and reality struck John- his throat splattered blood as the figure dragged the claw down his neck. She dropped him, the heavy crash punched John in the gut. His red eyes observed Tex's struggle and before he knew it, a click of fast footsteps raced towards him and everything snapped black. 


	2. LOG 1- Day 1825

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bar scene turns into a hookup and things turn wrong when Anti is invited back to their place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rape warning

"I'm a demon, I ran from the grasp of Lucifer and where else to crash but the world that he despises?" her face tight, another shot backed into her mouth. 

The middle aged man cackled, scratching his dark scruffy beard and pouring another shot of whiskey from under the wood-glossed bench "So this here Lucifer, he controls whoever goes to hell?" his voice gruff

"No," she sighed, saying it as if for the fifth time "He only tortures the ones who deem guilty upon his chambers"

The man lifted an eyebrow, also chugging back a jug of bitter spirits from the opposite side of the bench. The caucasian man had lines above his brows, showing signs of creased happiness. A white rag hung on his shoulder, over his gray button-front shirt. Alcohol swirled in his stomach, buldging from his body.   
"Can demons," he stumbled on his words, hesitating, trying to word his question without upsetting her "recieve ... injury from humans?"

She snapped towards him, flashing out a silver dagger and pressed it against his thick neck, narrowing her slender dark eyes "are you trying something?"

"On my grave," he rose his hands in surrender, keeping his cool "Anti, I am no fighter nor backstabber"

She lifted her left brow, scarred with an incision that ran short on the bone, and fell back into her wooden chair, rocking it backwards. Slightly lifting the side of her mouth, she traced the tip of the curved blade, eyeing him. But before she could speak, a slap of the doors crashed into the vertical, wooden, walls of the rustic bar. Spilling in a handful of loud, cheery men dressed in heavy, puffy, jackets for protection against the cold wintery night. The outside inked through a stream of bitter chill, Anti shivered at its presence, the thing scraping against her nose and cheeks.

"Well, duty calls, have a nice night, A" he turned towards the group, welcoming them into his tavern, quick to pull out cups.

The bar was quite dark except for the naked bulbs that barely gave any light, but she liked it like that, not open where she's completely visible but enough to keep in the shadows where she's invisible to others. It was the warmest pub in the whole town, the area populated by the highest percentage of criminals. Imagine what she could do to people without anyone noticing on that corner lounge or by that table, she licked her lips at the temptation, she could feel the pleasure tingling in her skinny hands.

She flicked her eyes over to the group of guys laughing and grovelling over some delicous fight between boxing players. One noticed her and started walking, beer in hand with a grin. She ignores him as he sat beside her, eyeing the mirrored wall carrying horizontal surfaces of marroon and gold liquids.

"Jordan," he introduces himself, "couldn't help but see you back there -he faces her -God you're gorgeous"

"He had no input into me" she blankly stares at her knife

"Woah," he chuckled, surprised from the size of the blade, not like she could blame him, he probably never saw something so intricate and intimidating "is that even legal?"

"I make my own rules" she looks over at him, Jordan's long bronzed face held thick, jet, black hair into a bun, angular features blurred from his moss almond-shaped eyes that fished sex and desire, he sat tall and fashioned a beard to match his puffy jacket.   
She wanted those eyes, keep them in a jar and save for later, maybe even to pull out and replace for her own. 

His grimy hand crept onto hers, she flinched- gripped tight onto her silver blade but smiled and played along with his act, curious to the ends of his task, "something like that could get you into trouble" he traced a circle in the middle of her hand, keeping a steady low voice

"You're not up for the risk?" she said it more as if a point than a question, smirking at his attempts of foolish manipulation, "I am Anti, moulded from the hands of Lucifer and brought on this land to bring back souls for offering to my stay on Earth, I have slayed millions from Egypt to Montreal to this dump, I can take everyone on in this bar without you even realising it" without smiling, the guy didn't know to take that seriously or as a joke

"Kinks are cool," he laughed, "Wanna come back to my place?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anti slammed into the cold marbled surface of the counter, her slender legs wrapped around his warm naked hips. Jordan towered over her, massaging his hands at her soft sides, her breasts and to her rough hands as he pinned them above her head. He begun sucking her nipples, his warm, slick tongue traced around the bumpy circles and met the ridge of her collarbone, where he planted slimy smooches and up her neck, grinding his hips into her groin. Jordan was experienced, didn't let the strong sense of desire take over him, and instead savoured the moment. She moans at the sensation pulsing between her hips, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, licking her lips. She was starving. Anti voiced deep, throaty, moans as Jordan thrusted faster, his face scrunched in near climax and desire. She clenched her vagina, gripping onto him, he felt the raw ridges and bumps inside her as he slid in and out, making him erupt in sensation. Both were screaming in orgasm at this point, warmth radiated off both their bodies that heaved in unison. For the last few seconds, Jordan worked faster into her, flesh on flesh thumping as he finally pulled himself out in slimy liquid that popped as he left her. Anti gave a long exhale, admiring the light toning Jordan's abdominal muscles as he walked towards the bin with a handful of tissues. The stench of sex was everywhere, even the warmth was swimming in the air. But still, after that, she felt a different desire pulling in her gut; something sex couldn't tame. 

Jordan cleaned himself up, "do you wanna go out this weekend? You know, have a proper introduction?" He turned to face her on the counter, but she wasn't there. He didn't hear her move. Instead, a cloud of dark something danced at where she once was. He furrowed his brows, taking extra blinks incase what he saw was just something in his eye. _How did this get in here?_  
And in that second, a glance of something shiny rammed into his right eye, bursting out in blood and pain that seared the side on his head. Jordan dropped to the ground as someone behind him pushed his head deeper into the blade, her voice whispered into his ear, "You're his servant now" what would've been inaudible in Jordan's howls of great pain were the clearest words he'd ever heard which shook Jordan in fear.

Anti pushed the blade around the scull of his eye, Jordan's human strength was nothing compared to Anti, his attempts of escape were useless. Thick dark liquid streamed down his beautiful face, Jordan clawed in protest but she slammed him onto the timber flooring, pinning down his arms with her knees as she sat on him. He couldn't do anything. She sat naked, crouched over Jordan's shell, still wet from their act minutes ago. Sounds of deep crunching and worked blood gave Anti orgasms in her ears and mind. She fed off the pain, the horrid screams only drove her to only continue. 

It was insuperable.

He kept screaming, as if Anti gave a shit. His deep green eyes were inked in blood, plopped from his scull. Jordan blinked rapidly in shock as dark, yolky, flesh oozed from his hollow socket. Anti admired his eye, wiping the blood off. She set it aside and stroked his cheek, he screamed and shook in defense. It was as if Anti was oblivious to the excruciating pain coursing through him, he screamed till his throat hurt and his voice cracked. 

Anti slowly lowered towards his face, planting her lips onto his, delicately sucking his bottom lip. Her soft tongue licked off the blood in long strokes like a cat, his large hands went to clutch her neck but she quickly stabbed his right shoulder twice, three times and dug her knife in his inky flesh, hooking onto a tendon and sawing it off. His arm plopped the ground, and then the other. Jordan screeched cracky calls of disbelief and excruciation, his face cherry red and creased in fear, veins popped from his neck: branching around his face. 

Jordan laid there: paralysed, his arms immobile at the sides of his head. She gave a smile, blood smeared on her face and lips, hands on his chest. She sat herself up riding him for the last time, grinding herself on his face, Anti hovered lower, lips pressed to the tip of his dick, sucking and pulling in-out, Jordan's screams confused and throaty under her vagina. Anti's slippery tongue swirled around the shaft, then creating a wall of tongue at the back of her throat, banging his dick against it. Feeling the ridges of his crotch as she created rhythm, her saliva coated Jordan's crotch, she moaned in eager, gripping his legs to support a faster pace which drove his screams into a prolonged moan. She sucked until the eruption of slimy fluid filled her mouth, she gulped it down and collapsed onto him, laying there for a moment. She gathered herself and turned herself around, sitting on his wide chest. 

She watched as life drew itself away from Jordan, "Now I'm starting to regret not making you my slave"


End file.
